Court of Arabel
'FACTION NOW CLOSED' History Formed in the year 1379D by Myrmeen Lhal as she assumed official position as Queen of the Free State of Arabel, the court is made up of ex-Phoenix Legion and Crown sympathizers alike, many with differing views on the direction the state should take. The events that led up to the creation of the court involve the recovery of the Goldfeather sword by adventurers, who handed it to Myrmeen. The Goldfeather sword is the weapon of the last true heir to Arabel, granting the wielder—in the eyes of many—the right to lead the city. It is widely known now that the Queen has taken Lady Karah Thond (whom she granted a noble title) and ex-Phoenix Legion officer Jhavier Lizardclaw as her two closest advisors. They have a reputation for promoting free thought and innovative ideas while adhering to an upright morale code. While Thond and Lizardclaw both differ in many ways, they both strive very hard to keep the court free of cruel and selfish people. While the court has considerable political power over the city, they also rely on the large city factions to stay in power. Losing the support of an infuential faction, such as the mage's guild or the Order of the Red Hart, could weaken Lhal's position. Requirements to Join: Herald *Preferred Level: Any *Preferred Classes: Any *Preferred Deity: Any *Preferred Alignments: CG, CN, NG *Race Limitations: Human & half-elf are more common. Any race accepted within reason. *Other: All applicants must display a grasp of political intrigue and actively promote the interests of the city. At least one existing member of the court should be approached in game. Knights of the Everwatch The Everwatch Knights are followers of Helm and have sworn to protect Myrmeen Lhal and her court. Many court members are often guarded by a knight or two while they go about official duties. The safety of their charges is paramount to them, though how they go about this is dependent on each individual; some knights are more ruthless than benevolent. In this respect, the Knights are more than just protectors to the court, often seeking out and destroying threats before they become a problem. While the Knights themselves have very little influence in the court or room for great political advancement, they work closely with those who do, keeping them well-informed of the city's affairs. Requirements to Join: Everwatch Knight *Preferred level: Any *Class Limitations: Non-Druid *Alignment: Lawful *Race Limitations: Human and half-elf preferred *Preferred Deity: Helm, but any is acceptable. *Other: Must be able to wear heavy armor. Applicants should obtain an endorsement from a current member of the Everwatch Knights, or if one cannot be found, a member of the court. They should display understanding of the dictates of Helm. Prestige Classes *Everwatch Knights may be eligible for the Purple Dragon Knight PrC due to the fact that many of the abilities suit their role. However, this requires a seperate application. Category:DM factions Category:Factions